Through Cerulean Eyes
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Inuma adalah monster yang menyerang manusia tanpa ampun. Kami, para Sega adalah orang-orang berkemampuan khusus yang dapat mengalahkan Inuma. Aku adalah Sega, tapi kemampuanku justru membuatku terikat dengan Inuma yang menyebalkan bernama Len! (berdasarkan mimpi Mikan) :)


"...yang bisa menirukan suara manusia itu namanya Eres. Dia juga memiliki wujud yang lebih mirip manusia dibanding Inuma lainnya dan yang berbentuk monyet bersayap itu namanya Nefraga. Dia bisa membuat siapapun yang disentuhnya menjadi Inuma."

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala bocah berusia delapan tahun yang terus berceloteh tentang jenis-jenis monster yang mereka ketahui bernama Inuma itu. wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Untuk apa mengetahui jenis-jenis mereka jika pada akhirnya mereka akan dibunuh?

"Darimana kau tahu semua ini Rin?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang berwarna biru bersinar terang. Dengan mata seperti itu dia terlihat seolah-olah bukan manusia.

"Aku mengetahui semua ini dari kakek!" serunya riang.

Senyuman wanita itu sedikit turun. Kembali dielusnya kepala anak itu dengan lebih lembut kali ini. lalu dengan penuh kasih sayang diciuminya puncak kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Alarhum yang mulia raja? Apa benar dia yang mengajarimu semua itu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap. Boneka kelinci yang dipeluknya erat digunakannya untuk menutupi mulutnya dan dia bersuara pelan, berbisik seolah-olah apa yang akan dia katakan adalah sebuah rahasia besar.

"Dia mengajariku semua tentang Inuma sebelum dia meninggal."

Wanita itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Otaknya kembali memainkan ingatan dua tahun lalu. Saat itu sang raja bersama dua puluh prajuritnya pergi menuju sarang Inuma untuk berembuk dan menjalin ikatan persahabatan. Raja sudah lelah dengan aksi Inuma yang membantai manusia tanpa ampun tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin berperang karena menganggap peperangan hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Sayangnya, tindakan raja itu justru mengantarkannya kepada kematian.

"Hoahm..."

"Rin mengantuk ya? Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kamar dan tidur." Ajaknya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Rin berseru seraya turun dari angkuan wanita itu.

Dia berlari menuju foto besar yang terpajang di dinding dan membungkuk dalam pada foto seorang pria muda yang berpakaian kerajaan bersama seorang wanita cantik berpakaian putih. Rin mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya sebelum melihat mereka dan memberikan senyuman terlebar pada mereka berdua.

"Selamat malam, ayah, ibu," ucapnya.

Wanita itu menitikkan air mata. Setelah kematian raja, pangeran Rinto, putra mahkota kerajaan sekaigus ayah Rin naik tahta. Tapi kekuasaannya tidak berlangsung lama. Setahun kemudian, raja beserta istrinya menghilang dan tidak ditemukan sampai sekarang. dengan hilangnya Rinto dan Rin yang belum cukup umur untuk mengambil alih kerajaan membuat kerajaan Aria tidak memiliki pemimpin. Hanya senat yang saat ini mengurusi urusan kerajaan sedangkan Rin dijauhkan dari istana dan tinggal di rumah kecil di tepi ibukota. Hal ini dilakukan agar Rin selamat jikalau Inuma menyerang kerajaan atau jika rakyat melakukan pemberontakan.

"Ayo kita tidur, Kokone-san." Rin berkata dengan senyuman hangat.

Wanita itu mengangguk, menghapus air mata dipipinya sebelum mengambil tangan Rin dan menuntunnya ke kamarnya.

xXVXx

tepat tengah malam, Rin terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya yang mengantuk dan hendak kembali tidur jika saja suara seseorang tidak memanggil namanya dan membuatnya kembali terjaga.

"Rin-chan, Rin-chan! Kesini, ayo kesini!" suara itu berkata.

'Itu... suara Miku-chan! Sedang apa dia di luar sana? Harusnya dia tahu kalau berada di luar saat malam itu berbahaya. Aku harus membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.' Dengan pemikiran itu dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu depan.

Jantung Rin berdebar kencang dan ada perasaan aneh pada perutnya. Perasaan ini sama seperti saat dia bermain petak umpet bersama Miku dan teman-temannya dan dia nyaris tertangkap. Rin tertawa kecil tapi segera ditutupnya mulut kecilnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia melihat ke pintu tertutup yang tak jauh darinya. Tak ada suara. Sepertinya Kokone masih tertidur. Rin menghela nafas lega.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit lebih cepat Rin berhasil sampai ke pintu yang dituju dan segera memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya. Tapi segera dilepasnya kembali saat serangan energi yang bagaikan kejutan listrik mengenai tangannya. Rin meringgis melihat telapak tangannya yang menghitam dan terasa sakit. Dilihatnya pintu mahogani tua itu dengan lebih teliti. Matanya tertuju pada secarik kertas putih yang berisi simbol-simbol dan tulisan yang tidak Rin pahami. Kertas mantra. Pantas saja Rin merasa kesakitan. Dengan sedikit menjinjit Rin melepaskan kertas mantra itu dan membuka pintu.

"Miku-chan!" panggil Rin. tak ada jawaban.

"Miku-chan! Miku-chan!" dia terus memanggil, tapi sahabatnya itu tidak juga menjawab.

Angin malam yang berhembus membuat Rin menggigil dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Huft, harusnya dia mengambil jaket sebelum keluar dan bukan menghambur ke luar rumah hanya dengan piyama pink ini saja.

Rin baru saja akan berbalik pulang saat dia melihat cahaya yang indah dari bunga-bunga yang tumbuh diantara rerumputan liar. Cahaya itu menyinari seluruh mahkota bunga sebelum naik dan pecah menjadi sinar-sinar kecil. Rin terpesona. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat cahaya yang indah seperti itu. Dia mendekati bunga itu tapi cahaya itu sudah tidak ada. Matanya kembali menangkap cahaya yang sama pada bunga lain yang tak jauh di depannya. Dia terus mengikuti cahaya bunga-bunga itu dengan riang tanpa menyadari kalau dia sudah sangat jauh dari rumah.

Cahaya bunga terakhir baru saja berubah menjadi sinar-sinar mungil saat Rin menyadari dia ada di pinggir sebuah danau. Terdapat sebuah pulau kecil yang disinari bulan dengan indahnya di tengah-tengah danau itu. Rin merasa tertarik. Dengan daratan yang berbentuk seperti jembatan yang mengarah ke pulau itu Rin berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju pulau yang bersinar keperakan itu.

Kakinya menggosok daratan yang dipijaknya. Tanahnya terasa licin dan lembut dan warnanya juga cukup mencolok; hijau muda. Dan ilalang-ilalang yang menutupi setiap pinggirnya bersinar aneh seolah-olah mereka adalah lampu neon yang berkelap-kelip.

Senyum Rin terkembang. Mungkin ini perbuatan prajurit Sega. Mereka kadang berbuat hal-hal menarik saat mereka sedang bosan dan mungkin ini adalah salah satu mahakarya mereka! Rin berhenti melangkah dan melihat tangan kecilnya yang putih. Sekarang jika saja dia tahu kemampuan yang dimilikinya pasti dia bisa membuat hal-hal hebat seperti mereka juga. Dikatupkannya tangannya dan dibukanya kembali. Cahaya merah yang redup muncul dari telapak tangannya. Ah, mungkin dia bisa mencoba kekuatannya sekarang. selagi Kokone dan para prajurit Sega tidak ada.

Cahaya merah ditangan Rin baru saja akan membesar saat suara dari orang yang sangat dikenalnyya memanggil namanya.

"Rin!"

Rin menoleh ke belakang. Kokone bersama puluhan prajurit Sega berlari menuju danau. Rin melambaikan tangan kepada Kokone, tapi Kokone tidak menjawab lambaian tangannya dan justru berteriak memanggilnya.

"Rin! Cepat kemari!"

Kenapa dia harus kesana? Rin cemberut dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pulau di depannya. dia kan hanya ingin melihat pulau perak itu.

"Tanah yang kau pijak itu Inuma!"

Saat itulah Rin merasakan tanah dibawah kakinya mengeluarkan erangan. Tanah itu lalu berguncang dan naik. Rin berteriak ketakutan, tubuhnya terlempar dari benda itu dan jatuh tenggelam jika saja salah seorang prajurit Sega tidak menangkapnya.

"Buka matamu Rin-hime," ucap penolongnya.

Rin membuka matanya dengan takut-takut. Saat matanya benar-benar terbuka dan melihat apa yang ada di depannya dia menahan nafas. Di depannya seekor monster berbentuk ular raksasa melihatnya dengan mata merahnya. Kulitnya hijau muda dan di tepi tubuhnya terdapat surai berwarna hijau tua yang bersinar. Rin ingat dia adalah Inuma bernama Basilisk. Itu adalah tanah yang dipijaknya tadi!

Rin gemetar ketakutan. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Inuma sebesar itu. air matanya baru akan mengalir saat dia merasakan prajurit yang menolongnya tadi mendekap tubuhnya lebih erat.

"Ki, Kiyoteru-sama..."

Pemuda yang mendekap Rin itu melihatnya. Setelah memastikan Rin baik-baik saja dia lalu menurunkan Rin ke tanah. Rin yang masih sangat ketakutan tentu saja segera bersembunyi dibelakang kaki Kiyoteru dan memegangi celana hitam pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Pergilah menuju pengasuhmu, Rin-Hime. Orang-orangku akan memastikan kalian selamat sampai dirumah."

"Tapi, tapi..."

Air mata Rin kini mengalir deras. Mata merah Basilisk tetap melihat Rin meskipun seluruh prajurit melawannya dari berbagai arah. Rin takut jika dia melangkah sedikit saja Basilisk akan menangkapnya.

"Anda tidak bisa berada disini terus Rin-hime. Lihatlah ke sana!"

Rin melihat ke arah yang ditujukan Kiyoteru. Tubuhnya membatu dan matanya melotot melihat segerombolan Inuma di belakang Basilisk. Nefraga, Fenrir, Mjolnir, dan Inuma-Inuma lain yang tidak Rin ingat namanya berkumpul di belakang Basilisk dan bersiap untuk menyerang. Tubuh Rin kaku. Dia akan mati malam ini, di tempat ini.

"PERGI, RIN!"

Seseorang yang tidak Rin kenal menarik tangannya dan membawanya lari bersama dengan Kokone dan beberapa orang prajurit. Mereka terus berlari melewati hutan yang remang. Rin melihat kesekelilingnya sambil berlari. Jadi dia mengikuti cahaya bunga tadi hingga melewati hutan?

"ARGH!"

Teriakan seorang prajurit di belakang membuat Rin menoleh. Di atas tubuh prajurit yang terluka berdiri sesosok mahluk yang menyerupai manusia. Rambutnya yang putih keperakan panjangnya mencapai punggung dan berantakan hingga menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Dari balik warna perak itu Rin melihat mata merah yang menyala dan juga taring yang besar. lebih besar dari taring beruang ataupun harimau yang pernah dilihatnya di museum. Dipinggang hingga lehernya terdapat ukiran-ukiran aneh yang berwarna merah menyala seperti matanya. Dan kukunya yang tajam bermandikan darah prajurit dibawahnya. Rin menahan nafas. Itu adalah Eres.

Prajurit yang tadinya menarik tangan Rin kini menggendongnya dan berusaha berlari lebih cepat sementara kedua orang temannya berusaha mencegah Eres mendekati mereka. Rin melihat ke depan, lalu kembali ke belakang, lalu melihat ke depan lagi. Hampir sampai. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai rumah.

"AAAKH!"

"TIDAAAK!"

Rin menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia berteriak pada Kokone untuk segera membuka pintu.

"Dia datang! Dia datang!"

Rin menjerit dan meronta-ronta ingin segera masuk kerumahnya yang aman. Prajurit yang menggendongnya segera menurunkannya agar dia tidak terjatuh dan membiarkan Rin bersembunyi di belakang kakinya. Kokone yang panik semakin panik saat mendengar suara pohon yang tumbang tak jauh dari mereka. Dia merobek kertas mantra yang tertempel di pintu dan membuangnya entah kemana sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kokone dan prajurit itu menghela nafas lega. Sekarang mereka selamat. Dan Rin juga-

"Lepas! Lepaskan kakiku!"

Tangan Eres yang berkuku tajam memegangi kaki kanan Rin dan menariknya keluar. Rin berteriak, memukul dan menendang tangan bercakar itu tapi tidak ada gunanya. Kokone segera memeluk tubuh Rin dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan lainnya memegangi apa saja yang bisa menahan mereka agar tidak keluar. Matanya coklatnya menatap si prajurit. Menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Singkirkan mahluk mengerikan itu! cepatlah!" perintahnya pada si prajurit. Pemuda itu tidak melakukan apapun, hanya memegangi tangannya yang bersinar hijau.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat!"

"Ta, tapi, kalau sampai mengenai sang putri..."

"Lepas!"

Rin berteriak dan mengangkat tangannya. Seketika itu juga cahaya merah keluar dari tangannya dan menyelimuti dirinya dan Eres. Eres tak bergerak, begitu pun Rin. matanya terpaku melihat pita merah yang menyelimuti tangannya dan tangan Eres. Rasa hangat menyelimuti tangannya dan tiba-tiba rasa dingin membasahi tengkuknya.

Saat cahaya merah itu menghilang, yang pertama kali bergerak adalah Eres. Dia mendekati Rin dan berjongkok di depannya. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Rin kini dapat dengan jelas melihat mata merah darah didepannya ini bersinar kebiruan.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Rin terkesiap. Bukan karena perkataan Eres melainkan karena mulutnya yang tertutup rapat saat dia mengatakan itu. Apa tadi dia menggunakan telepati?

"Rin-hime!"

Kiyoteru menerjang Eres itu dari belakang hingga Eres tersungkur ke lantai dan melukai punggungnya hingga berdarah dengan pedangnya. Dua teriakan terdengar disaat yang bersamaan. Teriakan Eres, dan juga teriakan Rin. Semua orang membeku saat punggung Rin juga berdarah.

"A, apa..." Kiyoteru tak mampu berucap melihat piyama pink Rin yang basah oleh darah.

"Bodoh... jika kau menyakitiku, kau juga akan menyakiti gadis ini..." ucap Eres diantara rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

Rin melihat Eres tidak percaya, lalu wajah semua orang disana dan berakhir pada Eres.

"Apa maksudnya..."

Eres itu mengangkat kepalanya, mata merahnya melihat Rin dalam-dalam.

"Kalau kalian membunuhku, maka kau juga akan mati."

Rin menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia juga menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari Eres itu. Dilihatnya tangan kecilnya lagi. Apa yang telah dibuatnya?

Kiyoteru yang telah pulih dari shocknya berjalan mendekati Rin. disentuhnya punggung Rin tapi segera diangkatnya tangannya kembali saat gadis itu meringgis dan menangis. Diinstruksikannya Kokone untuk mengambil kotak obat sebelum melihat Eres yang masih tersungkur di lantai.

"Apa kau punya nama, Eres?"

Mata merah itu melihat Kiyoteru sekali lagi sebelum mengatakan sesuatu lalu pingsan.

"Len."

xXVXx

delapan tahun setelahnya

"Minggir."

Mata merah itu melihat manik cerulean di depannya sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak."

Mata cerulean itu menatap tajam si mata merah, lalu mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Minggir bodoh! Aku akan terlambat jika kau menghalangi jalanku."

"Bagus. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot mengawasimu."

"Kau tahu kau tidak perlu mengawasiku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Tidak bisa dengan dorongan, kali ini dia menendang kaki. Sayangnya tidak berhasil.

"Ya, ya. Seperti minggu kemarin kan? Dan apa yang terjadi? Kau pulang dengan luka lebam di tubuhmu."

"Berisik!"

"Rin, Len, ayolah. Ini masih pagi."

Manik cerulean itu menoleh kepada orang yang memanggilnya, lalu kembali pada pada sepasang mata merah itu. jarinya menunjuk orang itu dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Len yang salah!" serunya dengan penuh amarah.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menghabiskan waktumu Cuma untuk bermain-main dengan pacarmu itu."

Wajah Rin memerah. Dengan sekuat tenaga didorongnya Len untuk menyingkir dari pintu depan dan membanting pintu sebelum berteriak "Dasar Len bodoh!"

Kokone melihat pintu mahogani yang tertutup itu dan menghela nafas. Dasar, selalu saja begini setiap pagi. Dilihatnya Len yang terus saja melihat pintu didepan mereka. Jika saja Len lebih mengerti...

"Len, kau tau Rin itu butuh belajar untuk masa depannya..." ucap Kokone dengan pelan. Kata-kata berikutnya terhenti sebelum dia mengatakannya saat mendengar helaan nafas Len.

"Aku tau, aku tau." Len menggaruk kepalanya dan melihat Kokone kali ini. Kokone melihat Len dengan mata menyipit saat menyadari mata merah darahnya telah berubah menjadi biru cerulean seperti Rin.

" Tapi aku berjanji akan melindunginya dan aku akan menjaga janji itu sampai mati." Lanjutnya.

Kokone melihat Len. dia tahu janji itu. janji yang diucapkan Len tujuh tahun lalu di dalam selnya yang gelap, lembap dan kotor. Sejak Len ditangkap dia dipenjara di sel bawah tanah kerajaan. Rin kecil selalu saja memohon pada Kokone untuk membawanya menemui Eres itu. dia ingat Rin selalu berjongkok di depan sel milik Len, melihatnya tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Dan Len juga tidak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya duduk diam dengan tangan terlipat di atas kakinya dan melihat mata cerulean Rin. hingga setahun kemudian, Len berbicara. Dan kata pertama yang diucapkannya adalah sebuah janji untuk melindungi Rin dengan seluruh hidupnya.

Setelah dipikir lagi, Len memang menjaga janjinya. Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan. Dua bulan setelah mengucapkan janji itu Len dibebaskan dengan catatan untuk melapor kepada Kiyoteru setiap minggu dan menyembunyikan dirinya. Rin tidak pernah lepas dari jangkauannya sejak saat itu.

"Len."

Pemuda itu melihat Kokone sebelum kembali pada sepatu dikakinya. Dia melirik Kokone lagi saat mendengar wanita Brunette itu mengeluarkan nafas dengan suara keras.

"Kau tidak akan memata-matainya lagi kan?" melihat sikap tidak peduli Len Kokone mulai kesal. "Len! Rin itu butuh privasi!"

Len tetap tidak mempedulikan apa yang Kokone ucapkan dan kini mengikat rambutnya yang kini bukan lagi putih keperakan melainkan honey blonde. Kokone menghela Nafas lagi dan kini justru mengambikan jaket hitam bertudung kepala dan memberikannya pada Len.

"Hati-hatilah."

xXVXx

"Tunggu aku! Miku-chan, Mikuo, Kaito!"

Pemuda blunette yang berjalan lebih lambat di depan Rin menoleh, diikuti dua sejoli berambut teal yang sedang bermesraan. Yang pertama kali memanggilnya balik adalah satu-satunya perempuan diantara tiga orang itu, dengan melambaikan tangan dia memanggil-manggil Rin.

"Rin-chan! Sini, sini!"

Rin mempercepat langkahnya meskipun cukup sulit karena buku-buku yang dibawanya sangat berat. Saat dia sampai dihadapan mereka bertiga nafas yang bisa dikeluarkannya hanya satu-satu. Dipegangnya lengan seseorang yang berada paling dekat dengannya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Kalian, hosh... cepat sekali..."

"Tentu saja. Kita memang harus cepat agar tidak ketahuan Sega. Apa kau lupa Rin? Kita kan akan menelusuri hutan utara yang katanya dihuni Inuma itu." Jawab pemuda yang Rin kenal bernama Kaito.

Mata Rin terbelalak dan dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dilengan baju Kaito dengan lebih kuat. "Kalian serius soal kemarin!?" serunya tak percaya.

Sepasang sejoli di depannya mengangguk. "Kami penasaran sekali. Katanya delapan tahun lalu terjadi pertempuran besar antara Inuma dan prajurit Sega yang menewaskan hampir setengah pasukan. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat tempat yang bersejarah itu Rin?"

Tidak. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke tempat yang menjadi mimpi buruknya delapan tahun terakhir ini. Mimpi tentang sepasang mata merah yang terus melihat setiap gerak-geriknya. Rin menutup mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Basilisk lagi! Kenapa saat itu Kiyoteru tidak membunuhnya?

Sebuah tangan yang lebih besar menggenggam tangan Rin dan menariknya kedepan. Rin membuka matanya dan melihat Kaito yang menariknya menuju pintu gerbang kota bagian utara.

"Ayo kita berangkat!"

xXVXx

Rin menoleh ke belakang untuk kesekian kalinya. Hanya ada pohon dan rerumputan tinggi. Tidak ada yang aneh di tengah-tengah hutan belantara ini. Aneh. Kenapa dari tadi dia merasa seperti sedang dilihat seseorang?

"Hei, hei, Rin-chan!"

Rin segera kembali melihat ke depan. Lebih tepatnya pada sahabatnya sejak kecil, Miku. Gadis itu merapikan rambut tealnya yang panjang yang menutupi pandangannya dan memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna teal seperti warna rambutnya. Rin selalu merasa iri pada kecantikan Miku meskipun dia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya. Bagi Rin Miku adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah dia kenal.

Miku mendekatkan dirinya lebih rapat ke Rin dan mencolek pinggangnya. Rin merasakan hawa tidak menyenangkan saat Miku memberikan senyuman yang penuh arti padanya.

"Jadi, siapa pria tampan yang selalu menjemputmu akhir-akhir ini?" Miku bertanya.

Rin tersandung. Hampir saja dia terjatuh dengan wajah lebih dulu mencium tanah jika saja dia tidak menemukan keseimbangannya. Saat dia dapat kembali berjalan dengan normal pikirannya kembali pada pertanyaan Miku dan dia menyumpah dalam hati.

"Uh, siapa yang kau maksud?"

Miku mencubit pinggang Rin dan tertawa. "Kau tahu yang kumaksud. Pria dengan jaket hitam yang selalu datang menggendongmu pulang. Pria dengan rambut blonde panjang dan mata biru yang indah itu."

Rin tersandung lagi. Dia tidak mengira Miku akan mengingat Len yang selalu memaksanya pulang. Dia hanya ketahuan menjemputnya dua kali!

"MIKU!" teriak Rin dengan wajah merah. "Dia itu uh... saudara jauhku! Dia kakak sepupuku yang datang menginap selama beberapa bulan dikota ini."

"Terserah kau saja Rinny." Tukas Miku dengan memutar matanya. Tapi senyuman itu tetap ada di bibirnya, seolah mengatakan pada Rin kalau dia tahu yang sebenarnya.

Tapi tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Miku tidak tahu kalau pemuda yang Miku bicarakan adalah salah satu Inuma. Miku tidak tahu kalau Rin adalah penyebab terjadinya pertarungan antara Sega dan Inuma delapan tahun lalu. Heck, bahkan Miku dan seluruh rakyat kerajaan Aria tidak tahu kalau dia adalah seorang putri kerajaan!

Rin menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Terlalu banyak yang dia rahasiakan didunia ini.

Srek. Srek.

Langkah Rin terhenti sebuah tangan berbalut kain berwarna biru menghalangi jalannya. Dia melihat Kaito yang mengisyaratkan mereka agar diam dan waspada. Rin melihat ke sekelilingnya. Cuma ada pohon dan rerumputan tinggi. Semuanya terlihat nomal. Tapi hawa dingin ini... Rin merinding dan makin merapatkan dirinya ke punggung Kaito. Sama sekali tidak menyadari pipi Kaito yang merona karena perbuatannya itu.

Srek. Srek.

Mikuo yang berada di samping Kaito juga melindungi Miku yang ada dibelakangnya. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dan membuat Rin merinding sedikit. Kaito juga mengeluarkan sihirnya dari tangan kirinya dan udara disekitar mereka menjadi dingin seketika.

Sesuatu melompat kearah mereka dengan sangat cepat. Rin terkesiap. Mahluk itu berbulu lebat hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya dan tubuhnya memakai baju zirah yang mulai berkarat. matanya berwarna hijau berkilat dan kedua telinganya yang runcing berada di atas kepalanya dan dipenuhi bulu. Dan mereka bukan hanya ada satu, melainkan belasan.

"Siluman kucing!" teriak Miku dengan wajah horror. Gadis tealette ini memang benci dengan kucing.

Mikuo menerjang sekumpulan kucing itu dan melawan mereka disusul dengan Kaito. Sedangkan Miku dan Rin bersembunyi dipohon besar. Mata Rin terpaku melihat pertarungan neko youkai dengan Mikuo dan Kaito. Apa mereka bisa mengalahkan mereka semua?

Miku yang berjongkok disamping Rin berteriak dan Rin menundukkan kepalanya saat salah satu neko youkai menumbangkan pohon tempat mereka bersembunyi dengan cakarnya. Mata hijau itu melihat Miku lalu Rin. Dia menyeringai, taringnya yang besar itu berlumuran ludah. Tangannya terangkat, siap mengoyak tubuh Rin.

Miku menarik Rin mereka berlari menjauh sebelum cakar itu menyentuh mereka. Tapi ketakutan membuatnya ceroboh dan akhirnya dia tersandung akar pohon dan terjatuh. Miku yang berada di depan Rin memanggilnya untuk berlari tapi Rin tidak dapat mendengar. Matanya lebih tertuju pada cakar-cakar tajam di depannya.

Kami-sama, apa dia akan mati disini?

 **Disclaimer: semua chara disini bukan punya Mikan. Mereka milik Yamaha dan rekan-rekannya.**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari mimpi Mikan dimulai dari bunga-bunga yang bercahaya hingga akhir chapter ini. Begitu juga nama Eres, Inuma, Sega dan Nefraga itu berasal dari mimpi Mikan. Mikan harap Mikan bisa bermimpi itu lagi, Mikan penasaran dengan lanjutannya –w–**


End file.
